


now i'm your babygirl

by orphan_account



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Collars, F/F, Spanking, im going to hell basically, slight D/s overtones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jiwoo looked absolutely debauched, her face and neck flushed against the black collar, her panties halfway down her thighs, looking up at yves through lidded eyes. she was perfect like this.





	now i'm your babygirl

**Author's Note:**

> so... yeah. i blame rea and the whore gc for this. enjoy!

_ I want your collar on when I get home. _

It was kind of pathetic, really, how a simple text was enough to rile Jiwoo up so hard she could barely think. Her plans of running errands abandoned, she left class ten minutes early to go home and get ready to welcome her girlfriend home.

She still felt excited shivers whenever she put on the collar, feeling the smooth pleather fabric against her skin, clasped just a  _ little  _ too tight, the cold metal of the heart-shaped ring digging into her throat. She mused over what to wear, but she heard the click of Sooyoung’s key in the lock earlier than she expected, so she hurriedly threw on an oversized t-shirt and knelt on the bed.

Her heartbeat jumped around as she heard Sooyoung’s slow, deliberate footsteps approach their room. She wanted to see her, but she knew better than to look without being told, so she kept her head down obediently as Sooyoung entered the room. 

The click of her heels came closer and closer until Jiwoo felt fingers tilt her chin up and she was looking into that gorgeous face. She recognized her intense, burning expression, and so did her body apparently, heat rising in her stomach. This was definitely  _ Yves.  _

“Hi baby,” she purred. “What are you doing back so early? I thought you had class.”

“I left a little early,” Jiwoo admitted. 

Yves raised an eyebrow. “Skipping class? Naughty.”

“You would have been more mad if I wasn’t here waiting for you when she got home,” Jiwoo argued, instantly regretting it when Yves’ expression turned stony. Crap. 

“Did I say you could talk back?” she asked. 

“N—” Jiwoo clamped her mouth shut when Yves’ eyes flashed dangerously, and silently shook her head instead.

Yves’ grip on her chin tightened. “That mouth is always getting you in trouble,” she murmured. Jiwoo stayed silent, trying to control her breathing. God, she was already so turned on, and even more so at the promise of what Yves was going to do to her. 

Unexpectedly, Yves’ hand traveled up her thigh, making her freeze up. She tugged Jiwoo’s panties off, not gently, and then stood back to appraise the scene. Jiwoo looked absolutely debauched, her face and neck flushed against the black collar, her panties halfway down her thighs, looking up at Yves through lidded eyes. She was perfect like this. 

“Hands and knees,” Yves ordered, and Jiwoo almost fell in eagerness to obey. She arched her back prettily, knowing that Yves was surveying the curve of her ass and her muscular thighs. 

Out of nowhere, she felt a hard spank against her ass, right at the soft part between her legs. She bit back a yelp, quickly feeling the sting fade into a spreading heat. Fuck, she was so wet already.

“That was a practice round. Count for me,” Yves commanded, bringing down a sharp slap on the other cheek. 

“One,” Jiwoo gasped, eyes shutting of their own accord. It felt so  _ good _ , even when it hurt, when she could barely remember what number she was on because of how her head was spinning. Yves was unrelenting, keeping the smacks coming in quick succession, spreading them out so that the stinging heat was  _ everywhere.  _ Jiwoo kept count on autopilot, savouring the way the pleasure gave into pain and intensified the throbbing between her legs. 

She was so lost in her haze of lust that it took her several moments to realize that Yves had stopped. Then she felt cool hands cup her ass gently, trailing her fingers across and digging her nails into the raw flesh. Jiwoo whimpered, pressing into her touch. 

“You’re doing so well, baby,” Yves said tenderly, making Jiwoo’s legs feel even weaker. She adored being praised, thrived off it, and Yves knew just what to say to make her feel like she was floating with pride. 

Yves pinched her, hard. “Don’t you have something to say to that?”

“Thank you,” Jiwoo squeaked, and Yves soothingly rubbed the sore spot.

“Good girl,” she said, and fuck, that shouldn’t be so hot to Jiwoo. “I think you deserve a reward. Tell me what you want.”

Jiwoo shivered at the sensation of Yves’ hands tracing along her waist. “Fuck me,” she breathed.

“Hm, didn’t catch that. Can you say that again, babygirl?”

“Fuck me,  _ please _ , Yves,” Jiwoo begged, the name falling from her lips like a prayer.

“Well, since you asked so nicely…” Yves backed away and Jiwoo whined at the loss of her touch.

“Finish stripping for me and lie down,” Yves said, and Jiwoo complied hurriedly. She emitted a soft sigh when she brushed against her nipples while taking the shirt off, but Yves said strictly, “no touching. Just lie down.”

Jiwoo did so, even though she was so aroused it was almost unbearable. She could feel how wet she was, the inside of her thighs slick, and she mentally thanked Yves for taking those panties off because they would have been ruined otherwise. She watched the black-haired woman undress, savoring the opportunity to admire her. She was so graceful in her movements; the sight of her fingers delicately unbuttoning her blouse roused images of those fingers around Jiwoo’s neck. Inside her. Those handprints that would surely be imprinted all over her tomorrow.

Her heartbeat quickened when she saw that Yves was putting on the red strap-on they had bought together a few days prior. She looked good in it, the dark red straps flexing against her toned stomach. She made her way up the bed, pressing teasing kisses up Jiwoo’s body until she reached her lips, bruised from biting back moans.

Yves kissed her deeply, teasing her bottom lip between her teeth while her hands angled Jiwoo’s hips so the smooth head of the strap was rubbing against her clit. Jiwoo moaned aloud into the kiss, arching her hips up desperately, but Yves just smirked and gripped her harder, keeping her right where she wanted her.

Just when Jiwoo thought she was about to go insane, Yves changed the angle of her hips and slid into Jiwoo, burying herself up to the hilt. Jiwoo let out a strangled gasp, her fingers gripped Yves’ hair for purchase as she wrapped her legs around her waist, trying to get her deeper. 

Fortunately, Yves complied, wasting no time before fucking into her, immediately setting the pace hard and fast. Jiwoo’s eyes rolled back in ecstasy, her breath coming in short pants. She felt so fucking  _ full _ and Yves was pressed tight against her, her back flexing under Jiwoo’s hands. She had moved onto kissing Jiwoo’s neck, leaving biting marks against her collarbone, the little shocks of pain going straight to Jiwoo’s head. 

“You look so fucking good like this,” Yves whispered, moving to kiss Jiwoo’s flushed breasts, tongue flicking the sensitive skin. “So good for me. I love how I can get you like this, baby girl. You’re all mine, aren’t you?” She tugged the collar taut, making Jiwoo feel lightheaded. 

“All yours,” she groaned, arching her back as Yves hit a spot inside her that made hot sparks shoot up her spine. “ _ Fuck _ , s-so good…” When Yves talked to her like that, in that low, husky voice, it made her feel so dirty but  _ so  _ good. It was unfairly hot, the way Yves could so easily work her up until she was so hot that even the brush of cool air against her skin made her shudder. Her wanton aching just made her want it more.

She cried out when Yves bit down on her nipple, immediately dragging her tongue over it afterwards. Jiwoo felt like she was going into sensory overdrive. “Yves, please, I n-need…” She trailed off into a frustrated groan when Yves changed the angle of her hips. 

“What do you need?” Yves said, feigning ignorance. “Use your words. 

Jiwoo took a steadying breath. “Whatever you want me to do,” she said, preening when she saw Yves’ satisfied smile at her answer.

“I want you to cum for me. Can you do that, baby?” As she spoke, she moved her hand down between their bodies, her fingers rubbing firm circles into Jiwoo’s clit. It was enough to send Jiwoo toppling over the edge, white flashing behind her eyelids as she came  _ hard _ , her nails digging so hard against Yves’ back they must have drawn blood. 

Yves fucked her through it, changing to deep, slow thrusts as Jiwoo’s body slowly untensed, her breathing evening out. She looked completely blissed out, her angelic expression contrasting with the angry bite marks that littered her neck and chest. Jiwoo’s eyes fluttered open, meeting her stare. Yves’ heart thumped at the way Jiwoo looked at her so adoringly, openly in awe. 

She whimpered unhappily when Yves pulled out of her, clenching against the sudden emptiness. Yves took off the strap quickly, having perfected the delicate art by now, and immediately resumed her position on top of Jiwoo, kissing her desperately. Now that she had tended to Jiwoo’s needs, she was painfully aware of how aroused she was, her clit begging for more contact than the occasional rubbing of the strap base. 

Jiwoo seemed to know exactly what she needed, because her lithe fingers quickly found their way between Yves’ legs, dipping into her slick folds before paying attention to her clit. Yves pressed harder against her, so ridiculously close already. When Jiwoo slipped two fingers inside her, heel of her palm pressing  _ just _ right against her clit, she fell apart. Her whole body shook with the intensity of her orgasm, her head dropping into the crook of Jiwoo’s neck as the movement of her hips slowed. 

Yves moved her face back to Jiwoo’s in a soft kiss, rolling them over fluidly so that Jiwoo was half on top of her. Jiwoo kissed back lazily, wrapping a leg around Yves’ waist.

"Rough day?" she asked, tracing circles absently against Yves' collarbone. She could tell that Yves had been tense when she first entered, probably irritated from work. She felt immensely proud at the fact that she was able to undo all of that and have Yves lying beneath her all lax and loose-limbed, still wrapped up in the hazy aftershocks of pleasure.

"Much better now," Yves said, pressing a kiss to the top of Jiwoo's head. 

Jiwoo kissed the side of her neck. “Love you,” she murmured against the heated skin. 

“Love you too, babygirl.”


End file.
